Love Makes the World Go Round
by Katgirl
Summary: Ch. 5! Bruce is out of town, which leaves Dick, Barb, and Tim in Gotham. It isn't easy to go through life without love intersecting it..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own characters and objects in this story.  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is my first fic so take it easy on me if you don't like it. E-mail me for whatever reason, I don't care. It might take me a long time to get the next chapters in so, so sorry. My computer's all acting whacko so don't blame it on me. I hope you'll like it... here it goes...  
  
But love is blind, and lovers cannot see The pretty follies that themselves commit. Shakespeare, Merchant of Venice, II,6

* * *

**"Love Makes the World Go Round"**  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Ouch!" Barbara hissed as she dabbed a cotton ball of alcohol onto her arm.  
  
After attending a friend's barbeque party, there she was in front of the bathroom mirror. She'd just realized how much a little game of volleyball could do so much. Refreshed, wrapped in towel, and drops of water trickling off the ends of her hair, signs that showed that she had finished one of her daily cleansing. In the fact that she takes a shower twice a day; one in the evening, and one after her "night job".  
  
She had a long night ahead of her, and she expected it. With Batman out of town, that pretty much leaves half of Gotham in her own hands. Taking in a few thugs, stopping a couple of simple gas-station robberies, and giving amateurs a good lesson why they shouldn't be doing what they're doing.  
  
A few minutes later, in a GCPD tank-top and sweats, she headed over to the kitchen of her small and yet calm, easy going, contented apartment. she stepped into the room that's covered with light-emerald wall paper and hand painted leaves around the top corners of the room. Barbara took a glass of water and went to the living room. She glared at he clock, 'only a couple of hours until patrol time,' she thought.  
  
Barbara walked across the room to a shelf neatly stacked with CD's, paper backs, and hard backs. After searching for a good book, she picked out one of her favorite novels. She turned on some jazz music, and when she did so, she laid herself down on the sofa. She rested her head on the armrest and started reading.  
  
Moments later, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
_The cold breeze caught her red hair and cape, making them wave through the night sky. Seeing Dick's own face being filled with hurt and anger made her afraid. Afraid of what might happen between them. From the rooftop, she watched him walk away._

_In her dorm room, she sat thinking. 'should I talk to him now? Would he listen? Was he angry with me? Is he angry with me?' Numerous questions filled her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she have to talk to Dick. Running in big steps, full speed, not knowing what to say to him. But she had to get there. His building came into view and she jolted over to the entrance door. Up the steps, and into the third floor._

_Then, there was his room. Barbara stood there. Tension filled the air. She walked up slowly to his door. She knocked. No one. She could feel beads of sweat behind her neck. She knocked again. Nothing. 'Oh, God. Where is he? Or is he just too upset to answer?' She tried turning the knob. Locked. She had an extra key and she opened the door slowly._

_"What?!" she yelped in a quiet gasp. Empty. The room was empty! "No," she knelt down beside his bed, tears streaming out of her eyes. Friends heard something in Dick's room and came running to the door. She was too late._  
  
There was a loud buzz and Barbara immediately sat up. Her heart was beating furiously and she was sweating. She reached up to her watch and stopped the alarm. Ten-o'clock. Time to suit up.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"But you have to cut down on the junk food, gentlemen."  
  
"Don't worry, Alfred. This is gonna be our last bag." Dick said munching on potato chips.  
  
"Alright then," the well-mannered butler said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Dick and Tim were watching their own movie marathon using movies from the manor ever since Bruce walked out the door. This time, they were watching a recorded tape of "Mortal Combat" given to Dick from one of his friends back at GSU. He got up to get a soda for both of them just as the closing credits of the movie showed up. When he came back, he noticed that the tape didn't only have a copied movie on it. Tim didn't mind watching it so he just kept on eating his bag of pretzels.  
  
On the screen was a large room filled with young party goers dancing beneath loud music and laser lights. On the center of the screen he saw himself dancing next to a pretty red headed girl. The song became slower and everyone pared up to their partners and started to slow dance. Step by step, they danced close together in each others arms. Dick saw himself lower his head to her ear as if to whisper something to her. Her face burst to a ravishing smile when she heard the words "I love you," come out. She looked so beautiful.  
  
Dick froze, still standing by the doorway. He felt his stomach cringe. Tim just glared at the screen not saying anything.  
  
"Master Dick and Master Timothy," the manor's butler came up behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" Dick turned around.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"Okay." Then at that, he headed to the cave. Tim closely behind him still holding his bag of snacks.  
  
tbc 


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any characters and objects in this story.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I edited the prologue a wee bit 'cause of some minor mistakes. E-mail me for whatever reason (pinkmoose51 [yahoo]). Next chaps might take a while. Enjoy!  
  
Other notes: As you can see, "Love Makes the World Go Round" is kinda like a theme. This story mainly talks about different types of the meaning love, the truth that many people think what it really means. Some DON'T respect it at all, some cherish it, and many want to know the feeling to be loved. Some people can just turn things into a crisis without it... as if the world has stopped.

* * *

**"Love Makes the World Go Round"  
**  
Chapter One:  
  
The black figure glided from building to building. Arms spread apart demonstrating wing-like objects under the arms. A red and green form came whizzing by him as they both landed on top of one of Gotham's skyscrapers.  
  
Nightwing walked to the ledge of the building and stared at the city he once again called home. He'd been back for about three months now and he wasn't sure if everything came back to place, but he was sure the city was still the same. By day, crime would just start, and nights would always be filled with more transgression. Innocent people and families would witness chaos.  
  
On the matter of family, Bruce had given him a small lecture. Something about being back home or his new identity? He didn't remember. What he did remember is that Bruce was happy. Happy that his son was back home.  
  
And Barbara. He didn't know what to say to her. And she didn't know what to say to him. They were just strained. After talking to Bruce, he headed straight to her new apartment and saw her surprised look when she opened the door. Just a surprised look. Then the word 'hi,' was the first thing that came out of his mouth. 'That's it?!' is what she said. Her voice angry and distraught. They had a little fight, then got started on that hypocrite subject. Then each found their own faults, but neither revealed them. And as of now, still hidden in the back of their mind, wished they could of.  
  
They had lunch once. But not really. It was 'lunch' as in a "bat-clan discussion gathering" type of thing. So, no. Both Dick and Barbara act as if they've moved on. But moved on to what? Weren't they the best of friends before they even started dating? Practically ignoring each other is moving on? But Dick had something more than he's letting on.  
  
"Have you talked to her lately?"  
  
Nightwing turned and stared at his "little brother", knowing the term her meant Barbara. Why was he asking this? Tim knew that they've been talking lately, even though their friendship was on the rough side. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Good. Cause you see I need help on talking to this girl at my school and she hates me and I really like her and she knows it and she's ignoring me even more and I need some pointers on how to talk her into liking me so I'm asking you to help me," he managed to say this in one breath.  
  
Nightwing paused, then said, "You want me to help you about girls?! Awww. the little Wobin is growing up!"  
  
Robin crossed him arms, "Oh, never mind!"  
  
"No," Nightwing put his palm up, being more serious, " you can talk to me anytime, just not now, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait," Nightwing lifted his head to Robin, "you want advice on how to get a girl who doesn't like you to like you and maybe because you think Babs doesn't like me and you wanna know how to talk to that girl 'cause I've been talking to Babs?!"  
  
"Uh, something like that," Robin turned away then changed the subject, "It's a lot past midnight, and the city's still quiet," he said as he balanced on the frame of the building.  
  
Nightwing noticed he obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore. "As if you want something bad to happen."  
  
"I just thought the night could be more exciting." Just then an alarm sounded off from a building just two blocks over.  
  
"And your wish is granted, kid."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
On her Batcycle, she sped towards downtown. Only a mile and a half from her apartment, she stopped. She heard a scream from a nearby house ahead of her. She got off the bike and ran towards the house. The door was broken open. A house invasion.  
  
Batgirl immediately went inside. The house was dark, the only light came from the street lights outside from the window. Pieces of a broken vase cracked beneath her boots. She noticed in the dark room that the shelves had been empty.  
  
She walked towards the sound of mumbling in one of the rooms. All the lights were burnt out except for a dim light at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you now!" came a man's voice.  
  
She reached the room and looked in the crack of the door. There was a tall man, he had no hat that revealed his blonde hair. He was wearing black sweat pants, gloves and a black turtle neck that he unrolled so he could cover half his face. He had a two inch blade on his hand who he pointed at an elderly woman and two little kids huddled up in the corner.  
  
"Leave them alone." She stepped into the room.  
  
"Huh. One of the bats." He then turned the knife at her.  
  
'He'll be easy,' she thought. She analyzed him up and down and noticed a large bag filled with burgled items next to him. The kids and their grandmother were only feet away from the man, shaking in fear.  
  
Batgirl made the first move, she walked across the room. Just what she wanted, the man followed to her direction, away from the door so the elderly woman and the kids could get out of the room. She signaled them to move, then they rushed out.  
  
"Alright, little girl, you want to play?"  
  
"Playing with knives is a hazard."  
  
He started to sprint at her. Batgirl easily grabbed his wrist and pointed the knife at the ceiling. With the other hand, she grabbed his shoulder and flipped him to the ground and knocked him out.  
  
After tying him up she walked out the room. She found the woman and the two kids sitting on a futon.  
  
The old woman was breathing hard. She looked up at the young, masked girl who had just saved them, "I called the police already."  
  
"Good," she stepped close to them and looked at them with a concerned look, "Are all of you alright?"  
  
The kids, at about four and six years of age, nodded, their eyes looking tired. The woman just sat.  
  
"Do you know that man?" Batgirl's face suddenly turned into a surprised look when the elderly woman nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's, uh, my nephew. He... he wanted to..." she looked at her grandchildren knowing the word kill wouldn't be such a good idea, "my inheritance to the family is high and he wanted it and also wanted my valuables."  
  
Before she could say anything, sirens start to wail at a distance.  
  
The woman then put her head up and Batgirl was gone.  
  
Batgirl got back on her bike and sped off. A beeping sound came out from her belt and she clicked a button.  
  
"Batgirl?" came Robin's voice.  
  
"Where are you at?"  
  
"The City Mall."  
  
"I'm on the way."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
"Robin!" Nightwing pointed to a man approaching behind his protégé.  
  
Robin then ducked and Nightwing got a good swing at him.  
  
"You take those two and I'll take the ones that ran off."  
  
"Ok," Robin headed to the two who started to grab more loot.  
  
Nightwing ran after the other five to the large hallway of the mall. He saw a them heading over to a barber shop and he beat them to it. He jumped and landed in front of them.  
  
Gasps can be heard and Nightwing just gave a small smile and made another jump on the air, knocking two out. A big guy came charging at his left.  
  
The man dove towards him and Nightwing stepped aside and watched the big man slide on the ground. The man got up and tuned around to see a fist dash to his face.  
  
"Three down, two to go," Nightwing scanned the hallway searching for the other two. The barber shop was at his left, and... movement at his right. There he saw something move behind a counterfeit plant. He walked towards it. Someone suddenly jumped out and pushed Nightwing to the ground.  
  
Outside, Batgirl had just arrived. She took her grappling hook and fired it to the rooftop of the mall. As she headed up, she came face to face with the window of the barber shop. She thought she saw something stirring inside.  
  
Nightwing kicked his attacker away from him and the man stumbled and managed to get back up. The dark shadow balled his fists and hit him square on the face, 'one more'. Nightwing then sensed that someone was behind him. When he tuned around, a man, already tied and gagged up, fell in front of him, a razor falling next.  
  
"You better watch your back more, he was about to slice you into pieces." Batgirl stepped into the hallway.  
  
"I knew he was there." Nightwing started to tie up the rest.  
  
"What ever happened to all the 'thank yous'?" she tried to smile but failed.  
  
He raised his voice a little, "Why should I thank YOU when you did something I could of done?"  
  
She was surprised, he hadn't raised his voice at her before, and this was about the third time ever since he came back, and it hurt her so much. "You know, you have too much pride for yourself. Whenev---"  
  
"I have too much PRIDE? I told you, I had him. I could of kicked his butt."  
  
"I...I...I! That's all you ever talk about," 'ever since you came back,' she thought. "That's arrogance to me!"  
  
"The only arrogance and pride I take is confidence in what I do!"  
  
She couldn't think of anything else to say but in the back of her mind, she wanted to apologize, but with his attitude like this she didn't.  
  
Dick wanted to do the same. But instead, they just stood feet away from each other, their face so impractical.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
"How long have you been here, honey?" Jim Gordon walked down the steps and noticed the fiery-red hair leaning on the couch.  
  
"Oh, about an hour," she smiled and got up to kiss her dad on the cheek.  
  
"An hour? I can't believe I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's okay. You need a lot of sleep anyway, old man!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old," he smiled down at his daughter. "So what brings you to yer ol' man, Barbara?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of having brunch with you. I bought some food from a new restaurant near my apartment."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They headed to the kitchen and sat on the breakfast table and started to eat.  
  
"Do mind staying here tonight?" Jim broke the silence.  
  
"No, why?" she asked, biting a piece of her broccoli.  
  
"I need someone to help me pack."  
  
She swallowed, "Pack for what?" she asked totally confused.  
  
"I'm going to Boston for about two and a half to three weeks. I was invited to a special case there, an important one and I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Oh that's no problem, Dad."  
  
"No problem to you that is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Batman's been gone for a little while now and I don't know when he'll be back. I just hope Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl could take care of themselves."  
  
'Oh we will.' She thought.  
  
"I know Bullock has a hard time with them at times, but I put him in charge of the you-know-what signal."  
  
Barbara just nodded while chewing her salad.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"There's going to be a new artifact from Greece and on it's way to Gotham Museum. Its first appearance will be held Wednesday night and you need to fill in for me. No speeches, no nothing, just be there."  
  
"No problem."  
  
tbc


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any character and objects in this story (except for "Matt Perkins" who came from my very own imagination along with the story... oh, and "Tania")

* * *

**"Love Makes the World Go Round"**  
  
Chapter two:  
  
After bringing her father to the air port, Barbara sighed, "Stop by at bank, pay Tania back, office, office, and..." she thought through her list of plans in her mind, "...office."  
  
She drove on her new Hyundai Tiburon on the freeway, speed about 75mph, listening to the basic radio channel. She thought about her busy day, but somewhere along the thought, Dick came into mind.  
  
She remembered the other night with him and that haunting dream she always gets. That dream, or so nightmare. That was mostly the only thing she thought of ever since he left. And the question why. She hadn't received a straight answer from him at all. During those two years she'd blamed herself. For being too late, for not stopping him, and for not telling him.  
  
'Why didn't he tell me? No. I could of told him. He had so much pain in him already. It wasn't his fault he was mad at Bruce. But... not saying goodbye? That was him.'  
  
She saw her exit, then she turned out of the freeway, down the street towards Gotham Union Bank. She turned again and parked the car. Barbara walked in and took out her card. After a few long minutes later, she got her cash and walked back to her car.  
  
When she was unlocking the door, she saw in the corner of her eye someone who looks to be having car trouble across the street. She turned and saw a tall man checking the engine of his car.  
  
"Oh man!" She heard him say.  
  
Barbara didn't know why but her instincts told her to approach him. And she did. "Uh, need help?"  
  
The mans eyes lifted and met hers. "If you know anything about cars," he said with a half smile.  
  
Barbara smiled sheepishly. She scanned him up and down. 'He was tall, had brown hair, green eyes and maybe about 23 years old,' she thought. 'What?! What am thinking?! You still want Dick, Barb! No, it's only someone who needs help... someone who needs help? Not someone who thinks he could do everything by himself.'  
  
"Not really, but I got a number you can call." She said shyly, admiring his looks.  
  
His smile grew. He wiped his hands on a handkerchief and pulled his right hand up to shake her hand, "Matt Perkins."  
  
"Oh, heh, Barbara Gordon."  
  
"Well, Barbara, I just got here at Gotham. Been thinking about moving here, but don't have a place to stay yet."  
  
"Oh, um, I'll give you the number for the car shop for your car and I have a friend who works in this great hotel."  
  
"That sounds nice." He smiled again and closed the hood of his car.  
  
She scribbled the number of the car shop and the address of the hotel on a piece of paper she found in her purse and she handed it to Matt, "Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ask for Tania when you get to the hotel, and say Barbara sent you. You'll get a discount."  
  
"Heh, wow. I guess I made a friend." They both smiled.  
  
"Here's the fifty bucks I owe you, girl." Barbara handed her friend the money.  
  
"Finally! I've been waiting ever since... err, three months ago."  
  
Barbara knew what she was about to say, "Well, here they are. Fresh out of the bank."  
  
"Hey, how about the twenty you borrowed last week?" Tania motioned her hand to give her the money.  
  
"Ugh, here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I better get to the station now." She started to head out the door, "Oh, and when someone named Matt comes by, you know what to do with people I know," she yelled.  
  
tbc 


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: We all know that when it comes to fan fiction, we do not own anything. . . unless you made up your own original character to appear in the story.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for not updating in a loOong time, I actually have a reason for that. School. It's stalling my time writing this. More reviews will convince me to write more, maybe it might just work. Readers, please be patient. =-= Enjoy!

* * *

**"Love Makes the World Go Round"**  
  
Part three:He looked outside the window, hands on the windowsill. His eyes were hidden in the shadows as looked down at the people of Gotham. Then, he looks up into the sky. He stared up at the stars for quite a moment, as if he was staring and waiting for something. Through his lips, came a whisper.  
  
"I am now here..."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
"What?! That's it?! That doesn't help at all!"  
  
"It worked for me."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Nnnno."  
  
"It worked for you?" Tim asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hm hmm." Dick leaned back at the large chair in front of the Bat- computer.  
  
"Nah uh. I'll ask Barb instead."  
  
"She'll tell ya the exact same thing I said." He mumbled with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh that's why you two aren't together, huh?"  
  
Dick sat up straight and put his hands on his knees. He leaned forward only to be face to face with this younger youth, who had just been bitten by the love puppy. The corner of his lips began to slide up, "You're--"  
  
"Late... Master Tim." The British accent came from atop the stoned steps. They both looked up and saw Alfred with a somewhat impatient look on his face and Tim's backpack and coat in hand. "And I don't think Master Bruce will be pleased if you bring home another discarded note from your educator, would he?"  
  
Tim winced at the thought. He had been slumping and being lazy at school lately. His night time job gotten him tired during the day. But he's learning things by working with the Bat anyway. And also being distracted by a young girl. Alfred lifted an eyebrow waiting for a response. Tim sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He slouched his body as he started up the stairs. He turned his head over his shoulder and took one last hopeful glare at his surrogate big brother before walking out the door.  
  
"'Hope it works." Dick chuckled under his breath. He leaned back and stared onto the dark blue stone over him. Surprising himself, he had nothing too important in mind at the time. After staring at nothing for minutes, his lids began to slide down into a long awaited slumber, unaware of the types of dreams that will meet him.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
The crowd of people were taking over every sidewalk, store, lots, and malls. People pushed through each other to get to one place to another. It was hectic for some and others were used to it. But definitely hectic for one man who had just stepped out of a city cab.  
  
"It hasn't been this busy since I last visited," a low, chilling voice said to his escort.  
  
The shorter man looked at the man and hesitated for an answer for a bit while, then finally answered with his best English capacity, "Sah, I berieve that today ees an important day een this country. A speciar occasion when famiries and other peoper give gifts to theh roved ones or other famiries."  
  
The tall figure ignored him, or at least seemed to, just was in deep thought. The escort led the man towards the building and opened the door for him, slightly bowing. They entered one of the large buildings of Wayne Tech in which of this located in Tokyo, Japan. Their shoes tapped on the amber-brown colored marble floor as they walked towards the front desk. A middle aged woman sitting there saw the man and stood up and bowed into a slight curtsy.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Wayne, I'm Elizabeth Marti. How was your flight? Are you in need of rest?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. And no, I should be having a good rest later. But for now, what exactly is the problem here, Mrs. Marti?" Bruce replied, his tone of voice a little softer.  
  
The woman looked up at him and turned around, walking to the elevator, "This way, Sir."  
  
The play-boy millionaire followed, his long, black coat waved behind him like a cape. His escort followed behind. Each ding of the elevator as it passes one floor and another, was the only perceiving sound in the small, elevating cubical.  
  
Bruce was silent in thought. He had been in this industry of his in this city just last month, and everything was going smoothly, at least for the next six months, and now he's back in less than a month? He was quite frustrated because he had more things to deal with back in Gotham...  
  
The elevator stopped and it's doors opened. The office room was wide. It probably took one-third of the floor. The walls were the windows, around the room were bamboo trees in little vases, ancient Japanese vases and china, two file cabinets, a desk, and a series of chairs along with it.  
  
A large chair behind the desk had it's back towards the elevator, the occupant unseen. For a moment that seemed like hours, the chair gave a small squeak, and turned around slowly. Bruce was caught by surprise, he turned around to Mrs. Marti to ask a question but noticed she had gone back downstairs. He turned back to the chair and was taken back by surprise, but he didn't hesitate to step toward the desk and spoke out...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
"Dammit!" Barbara slammed her fingers into the computer's keyboard. She gritted her teeth, "C'mon. Find it already!" She didn't mind the odd stares of the people around her at the department, she had no one else to blame but the darn computer.  
  
Renee Montoya walked in with a smirk on her face, "You're becoming much like your father even more everyday."  
  
Barbara looked up and slid her glasses back up to her eyes from the bridge of her nose. She wrinkled her nose and her eyes told Montoya that she took that as a compliment. She easily read her mind. Renee was that kind of person to her. Barbara remembers long ago when her mother died, Renee would always spend time with her. Of course, her father took most of his time with the little girl too. But she always found Renee like a really close cousin, or better yet like sister that she never had. She even helped her with guys, dating, and that sort of stuff. The only problem now is that Renee is married with a successor and have an eight month old baby, and they weren't as close as before, but they still had a good bond.  
  
Renee leaned on the door, "Hey, girlie, you can go home for the day. Have you seen the chart for today? Your slot ended two hours ago." She smiled, "I'll get Lemans to finish that for you."  
  
"Heh, I guess I got carried away," she grinned as she got up and straitened her skirt. "I got so into the case and went too far and did some extra research on it." She put on her coat and got her bag and headed to the door.  
  
Renee cocked her head and put a hand on Barbara's shoulder, "G'night and drive safely."  
  
Barbara straightened her coat's collar and smiled, "You take care too. 'Night."  
  
She got in her car, started it and went out of the GCPD parking lot. The sky was still orange with the sun setting within an hour or so. It was a quiet ride. Well, she is alone in the car. But not much in mind. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Taking a deep breath and a loud gasp, Dick woke up from bad dreams. He was sweating. He got up and started at the flight of stairs. 'It is always like this' he thought. 'Why do I have the same thing each time I dream?' he opened the door that was actually the back of the grandfather clock. 'It's always the bad memories.' He walked towards the kitchen which was caressed with orange light from the sun through the windows. 'Never the good.' He opened the fridge and took out the milk carton. It was almost empty so he didn't mind pouring it into the glass he'll just drink it from the carton, which Alfred would still disapprove. He sat down at the breakfast table, which for normal people would be a big-enough-to-serve-an-army dining table. He banged his head on the table lightly. 'Mom. Dad. Bruce. Babs.' He brought his head up and put chin where his forehead use to be. 'Barbara, I'm sorry.' He took a deep breath, 'Clancy.'

tbc  
  
OoOo!! Who's the mystery guy who said "I am now here.." ?! Mwahahahahaha! That's for you to find out when I keep on updating! Okay, tell me the truth. Do you like the idea of the Bruce/Selena(/??) thing, or leave them out? Don't worry, Dick and Babs are my favorite pairings in DCU so this is still their story... Tell me in your review if you want B/S/? here. Seriously, it's your choice! And I hope you like Timmy and his little crush! 


	5. Part 4

AN: I'm very, very sorry for the loooong wait! I'm just glad people are still reading, it surprised me when I received an email telling me I got another review! I couldn't let people just hang there waiting for the rest of the story and finding out it isn't going to get continued. So here I am _finally_ updating for you guys!

AN2: This chapter may be short, but it's all I have for now. But I'm VERY sure this story will continue. I just need some time, okay? Love you guys!

* * *

**"Love Makes the World Go Round"**

Part: 4

Dick lifted his eyes from the place he'd been looking at on the table and slowly stood up.

Bridget Clancy, more commonly known as Clancy, was a girl he met at Spain during his "trip". Clancy had been visiting a relative there during her stay, and Dick had been, well, around the world. Their meeting was nothing more than just a brief encounter; she knows her way through the city where they were, and him being a foreigner looking for a hotel to stay in.

The two met again in London where Clancy was touring around and Dick was there, studying. They explored the city together, and they found themselves enjoying each other's company. Their day of newly found companionship led to a goodnight kiss. On the lips. And if you need a little more detail, I must say it was a passionate one. Though, unknowingly to each other, they were both on rebound.

They both knew that this was all just a fling. But to eyes around them, it was something.

Now, Dick was back here in Gotham, and Clancy was at a university somewhere around New Jersey. The last time Dick checked, yep, they were still together.

Just as Dick walked out from the dining area, he heard the front door open. Alfred leisurely walked into the mansion. He saw Dick and gave him a slight bow before turning the other way. Dick crossed his arms and leaned on the wall beside him as he waited for a certain young fellow. It was only seconds until he saw the small figure walk in and close the door behind him. Tim leaned on the door and put his head down, seemingly deep in thought. Dick smirked at this.

"Good evening to you, Chump."

Tim jumped a little and looked up. He was sure he hadn't seen him there when he walked in. "Good?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. His voice was sort of airy like a whisper, not to mention that his face looked somewhat tired and a little red.

"You call this evening good?"

Dick slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I take it the dance didn't go smoothly?" _Not to mention, my plan?_ he asked himself. He felt sorry, he was the one who taught Tim into it.

Tim's head suddenly snapped up. "What are you talking about!!!"

It was Dick's turn to jump and backed away in surprise.

"It was the best night of my life!" He was nearly hysterical, his face was gleaming and he was diving into his own little world as he explained his night's events. "At first I thought your stupid plan is just so stupid that everyone would think _I'm_ stupid enough to do it, and I would just blame your stupid head for that..."

_Hey, I resent that!_

"...But, I did it anyway! I actually serenaded a song for her!! Oh man, oh man, oh man. I felt so stupid asking the DJ to play a minus one of "I Drive Myself Crazy"..."

"Why that song?" But Tim didn't hear him. _Damn this kid's going a mile a minute._

"...And oh shit I suck at singing man!..."

"Language, Master Tim." Alfred walked in, dusting several lamps, and walked away once more.

"...The whole gym was silent at first, then some of the popular guys started laughing and pointing. I closed my eyes so tight but for some reason I kept on singing and singing. I was so nervous I wouldn't open my eyes; I didn't want to see Katy. I just know I'm embarrassing her too. When the song ended, that's when I heard that roaring sound of applause. I opened my eyes and they were applauding me, ME!..."

In Dick's opinion, the boy in front of him almost looked like a giddy little schoolgirl twisting their body in delight.

"...I was gonna walk towards Katy but crowds of people closed in on me. Girls were telling me how sweet it was and that they wished their dates did that for them. And the guys were just patting me on the back saying I had so much gut in me to sing a love song that they were asking me for more girl advices! And Katy was so happy!" He took a deep inhale of air and started to calm down.

"So, why'd you look so red when you came in? It looked like you were thinking hard."

"Oh," he looked down at his feet and blushed scarlet. "Katy kissed me!"

A smirk dawned upon Dick's face. "Way to go!"

He looked back at Dick, still a little flushed. "So is that how you and Babs got together?"

Dick's smirk turned into a grin that looked almost evil. "No."

The younger boy tilted his head in question.

"Never did, and would, I ever sing in front of a crowd and especially serenade to a girl." He bowed mockingly, "You proved greatly to all men in the world with your braveness, young fellow."

At that, Dick turned around with his arms folded at the back of his head and headed upstairs into his bedroom.

The large mansion was soon filled with echoes of a young boy crying out words of dissatisfy:

"I thought you said you've done it before and that it worked! You're so stupid!"

* * *

tbc

Reviews, please!


End file.
